A guitar stand supports a guitar, when not in use, in an upright or near-upright position. Instruments such as guitars are space consuming and only rarely does a practical situation permit the instrument to be laid flat on the floor. This is hazardous and is also inconvenient since the user must then bend or stoop when re-use is required. However if the instrument is balanced against an upright fixture, such as a wall, or a music stand, it is vulnerable to being knocked and to damage if it falls.
Guitar stands are normally constructed of metal rod or tube with rubber pads at strategic points to prevent damage to the instrument. This construction makes the known stands relatively expensive, somewhat heavy and cumbersome to carry and erect.